Visored
The Visored (ヴァイザード, vaizādo) pronounced in English as "VIGH-zurhd". Originally thought to be translated as Vizard (仮面の軍勢, kamen no gunzei; lit. masked army), is a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. Overview The Visored are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Shinigami, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. Known Visored Powers & Abilities Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask which covers the head. Unlike the masks of the Arrancars, the masks of the Visoreds are undamaged. The Visored remain in complete control while wearing their masks; the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. The Visored use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Visored appear to have a limit of three minutes after a century of training. Every time their masks are used, the Visored's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. *'Enhanced Speed': Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied. *'Enhanced Strength': The Visored have shown great strength while using their masks. *'Cero': The Visoreds can fire Ceros just like the Arrancars. Though the origins of Arrancar and Visored differ, they may essentially be the same. Visored gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast. *'Power Augmentation': With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Members of the Visored drastically increase their combat abilities by donning their masks and hollowfying. The length of time they can remain hollowfied varies with each person. *'Mask Protection': Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks. *'Reiryoku Enhancement': Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. It has been noted that the volume and nature of a Visored's spiritual power made it seem like the viewers are watching an Espada. Trivia *Most Visored tend to remove their masks to buy time for re-usage. Category:Bleach Category:Races Category:Organization